1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a semiconductor device integrated with a monitoring device in a center portion thereof to monitor the temperature characteristic of the device, in particular, the invention relates to a semiconductor device made of nitride containing device.
2. Related Prior Art
A Japanese Patent published as JP-H09-232334 has disclosed a field effect transistor (hereafter denoted as FET), where the FET includes gate fingers, source fingers, and drain fingers, where they are arranged in parallel to each other. Individual gate finger is arranged between a source finger and a drain finger. The FET further includes a gate bus bar, a source bus bar, and a drain bus bar. Respective bus bars electrically collect corresponding fingers.
An FET often is required to compensate temperature performance thereof, and installs a temperature sensor therein. The bias supplied to the FET may be adjusted in accordance with a temperature detected by the temperature sensor. However, it is extraordinary to integrate such temperature sensor within a discrete device such as single FET because the temperature sensor probably enlarges the chip size of the FET device.